Cold And Alone
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: Shadow is always haunted by his memories of Maria, so he's always suffering. But what happens when the memories start to take a toll on Shadow's mind and only one person can save him from himself? COMPLETE
1. A haunted mind

**cha.1:Haunted mind**

**-Flash back-**

"Shadow, promise me, that you'll be friends with them and protect Earth!" Maria said as she looked at the hedgehog that was trapped in the capsule.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted as he began to pound his hands on the capsule.

Maria pulled the lever and shot the capsule into to space. A soft smile formed on her lips and she spoke her last words, "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog!"

**-over-**

Shadow snapped open his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily.

"That nightmare...again," Shadow said quietly, "she still haunts my mind, even now?"

Shadow looked around his room, which was covered in darkness and sighed.

There was a quick flash of light from a car that drove by and he stood up from hid bed, walking to up to the window.

'Every time I sleep, her face, her smile, they haunt me. Even now?' Shadow thought.

Shadow heard the door open and he quickly turned around.

At the doorway there was a pink hedgehog with a worried expression.

"Mom?" Shadow questioned in confusion.

Her name was Miki, a sweet and gentle hedgehog. She had taken in Shadow after the death of her first son who was murdered by GUN for having connections with Shadow.

"I couldn't sleep, but don't worry I'm alright," Shadow said with a smile.

Miki smiled, too, and nodded, "well it's early, but you can get up anyway."

Shadow nodded and walked past her.

She was right. It was early. About 4am.

Tetsushi was still up, sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

"You're awake?" asked the brown hedgehog.

Shadow nodded and sat down on the couch.

"It is a school night, you know?" Tetsushi pointed out.

"I think he can stay home for today," Miki said and sat down beside Tetsushi.

"thanks, mom," Shadow said quietly.

"Come on, Tetsushi, lets go find a movie!" Miki said.

"Alright," Tetsushi said and followed Miki into a different room, "so what do you have in mind?"

"One that will bore him to sleep," Miki answered with a smirk.

"I think he'll fall asleep no matter what movie we put in," Tetsushi said.

Miki nodded, knowing it was true. She pulled out a random movie and walked out of the room. She put the movie in and sat down on the couch.

They were right, about half way into the movie, Shadow had fallen asleep. Miki looked at Tetsushi with a sly smile and turned off the movie.

She placed a blanket over his body and walked out of the room so they could go to bed as well.

**-Flash back-**

"Shadow, do you think that we'll be able to go to Earth together?" Maria asked.

Shadow nodded, "soon! We'll go there sometime when Gerald doesn't need me anymore."

**-over-**

"Shadow!" Miki shouted at Shadow, who was groaning in his sleep, tossing and turning, "Shadow! Wake up!"

Shadow quickly opened his eyes and he looked up at Miki, "m...mom?" Shadow asked in a shaky tone.

"Shadow, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tetsushi asked.

Shadow looked away from Tetsushi and closed his eyes, "I'm fine," Shadow said, "it's nothing."

Miki looked at Tetsushi and shook her head, "Shadow what's bugging you?"

"I don't know, something's not right with me and..."

"Shadow?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll go to school today," Shadow reassured with a soft smile.

"Alright," Miki said and smiled softly, too, "go get ready and be quick about it!"

**I know this doesn't seem like a sonadow fanfic but give it time! the events will pick up soon and since this is only a 12 cha. story they'll pick up real fast! well R&R!**


	2. Truths

**cha.2**

"Hello, Shadow!" a voice called that got Shadow to open his eyes real quickly.

"Sonic?" Shadow said in shock when he noticed the blue hedgehog before him.

Sonic smiled and sat down beside him, "man, you look tired!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "yes I am."

"You know, you've been here for a few months now and I still don't know much about you!"

"I'm sorry," Shadow said.

"You're mysterious, I like that!"

"You know, we don't get a lot of new students here. You're the first one here in 2 years so I was surprised to hear that the new student was coming from Central!"

Shadow looked at Sonic in confusion and nodded slowly, "I see..."

Sonic stood up, "I hope to see you around!" Sonic said and walked away.

'What?' Shadow thought, 'that was the first time he's ever really spoke to me,' Shadow looked at Sonic in the corner of his eye, 'why?'

-

"Mom I'm home!" Shadow called as he walked in through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Miki called.

Shadow placed his bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen, his mom was cooking dinner.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" she asked while cutting up some onions and throwing them in a bowl.

Shadow shrugged and opened the frig, pulling out a small bottle of soda and opened it.

"you could've stayed home today," Miki offered as she began to cut up a green pepper.

"I didn't feel it," Shadow said and sat down.

'Something's wrong,' Miki thought.

'I'm only apart of this family because of GUN. If there son was still alive then I wouldn't be here,' Shadow closed his eyes, 'they'll never accept me, Maria was the only one...'

"Shadow?" Miki questioned.

"Yes, mom?"

"There's something I want to tell you, Tetsushi already knows, but I'm pregnant," Miki answered.

Shadow gasped and he looked at her, "pregnant?"

Miki nodded, "yes."

'I see,' Shadow thought, 'then I am truly a stranger in this family.'

"Dinner's almost done," Miki said with a smile, "and Tetsushi will be home soon."

Shadow nodded slowly and he walked up stairs into his room. He closed his door and he fell on his knees, "it's done," Shadow mumbled, "I've lost my last place to go!"

-

Shadow, Tetsushi and Miki were eating dinner without saying a word.

"So how was school?" Tetsushi asked Shadow.

"Why?" Shadow asked standing up and slamming his hands on the table, "why are you replacing me?!"

"Shadow...?" Miki questioned.

Tears formed in Shadow.s eyes and he ran out of the room. He slammed his door shut and threw himself on his bed, .again, I.m forced to watch as I.m pushed away by the ones I love,. Shadow thought, .why does it hurt me so much? I knew I wasn.t going to stay here long..

_"Shadow, promise me that you'll be happy even when I'm not there,"_ Maria's words echoed in Shadow's head.

He stood up and opened his window. He climbed out and walked down the driveway.

He wondered the dark parts of the city. He wanted to taint himself. Maria's words, he knew they were all lies, every word was.

"What are you looking at?" a punk asked.

Shadow glared at them a picked up a pole that was laying beside him.

Shadow ran up to them and began to hit them with the pole. He threw the pole on the ground and punched the one punk in his face.

"You bastard! You're going to pay!" another one shouted and ran up to Shadow with a fist ready.

Shadow jumped over the punk and kicked him in his face. He picked up the pole and glared at the punk.

"No! please forgive me...spare me!" the man begged.

Shadow shoved the pole in his stomach and he threw the man's body on the ground. He looked at the blood that was on his hands and he closed his eyes, 'you're all so weak,' Shadow thought, 'I hurt so much, beat me so I'll forget.'

**there's this cha. there is a reason a i manage to update almost everyday, i don't have a life lol the first thing i do as soon as i get home from school is get on the computer and type lol anyays R&R!**


	3. Savior

**cha.3**

Shadow continued to sneak out everyday, picking fights with anybody that crossed his path. He always ended the fights by killing the leader.

He skipped school, drunk and smoked. All of these things just became new habits for him.

'There's no one strong enough to kill?' Shadow thought in his head, 'no one needs me, no one even remembers me.'

Shadow buried his head into his knees and sighed, 'no one wants me. Not Maria nor the Itsakas. I'm just a big disappointment to everyone.'

"Shadow?" a voice called.

Shadow listlessly lifted his head and gasped, "Sonic?"

"what are you doing here?" Sonic questioned, "it's pouring down rain!"

"It's nothing," Shadow said.

"You haven't been in school so I got worried," Sonic replied.

"I didn't feel like coming to school, that's all!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow gasped when he noticed Sonic's hand in front of his face and he smiled slightly.

"I'll take you to my place," Sonic said.

Shadow knew that he had no other option so he slowly took Sonic's hand, "yes." he said.

-

It didn't take long to get to Sonic's house and as soon as they entered, Sonic told Shadow to take a long, hot bath.

Shadow just sat in the tub while staring at the ceiling, 'why'd he bring me here?' Shadow thought, 'why?'

He closed his eyes and sighed, 'I hate him. I hate him for trying to be nice to me.'

"Shadow, your clothes are dried now!" Sonic called from the other side of the door but didn't receive an answer from Shadow.

Shadow just nodded and he got out of the tub, putting on the clothes that Sonic had left out for him. He opened the door and walked out.

"Hey," Sonic said, "you look a lot better!"

Shadow nodded.

-

"So that's why you were out on the streets," Sonic said after finally getting Shadow to open up to him.

Shadow nodded.

"You feel like your parents are going to push you away?"

"They're not my parents. Why would they want me? I killed their son and now I'm paying for it. I'm paying for my mistakes!" Shadow said and closed his eyes.

"Shadow, you didn't kill anyone," sonic reassured, but frowned.

"It's all my fault!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh, Shadow," Sonic said.

"Just being here is making me miserable! I'm no longer who I was. I belong to a different world now. A world that I'm painfully aware of." Shadow shouted.

"Shadow, when I first met you, I had no idea who you were. I was drawn to you, but seeing you like this pains me!" Sonic said.

Shadow gasped and looked at Sonic.

"I don't want you to suffer. I don't know much about you, but on a night like this, if you can't sleep, don't run and cry alone. Know that there are people that love you, Shadow!"


	4. the killer in me

**Cha.4**

Shadow knew Sonic was right, he knew.

Shadow climbed in through his window and sat on the window seal, 'his words were sincere, true, but I'm a stranger in this family. Did they even want me? Was I just a replacement? Why do I hurt so much inside?' Shadow squeezed his arms around his body and shook in fear as tears formed I his eyes, 'why do u hurt so much?'

The door opened and Shadow quickly looked up in shock.

Miki was standing at the doorway with a frown on her face.

"Shadow, I'm worried about you," Miki said in a whisper.

Shadow looked away from her eyes and stood up from the window seal, "awhile ago, I learned from a friend that if you run away from your problems it brings more. I've been running, hiding my fears, hoping that they would melt away along with my memories, but I'm tired of running."

Miki remained silent.

"You can't hide from your fears. You have to attack them head on, overcome them."

Miki let a soft smile form on her lips, "Shadow."

"But I can't do it," Shadow said, "these memories, I don't want them! I don't want anything to do with my past!"

"Shadow?" Miki said and she began to walk up to him.

Shadow pushed Miki away and jumped out of his window.

"Shadow! No!" Miki shouted, 'what's happening to him?'

-

Shadow ran through the city, tears burned his eyes as he tried to push them away. Rain pounded on his face and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'It's dark,' Shadow thought, 'my heart is covered in darkness from being hurt by her.'

An image of Maria flashed in his mind and he fell on his knees, screaming and holding his head like he was in pain.

The images stopped flashing in his head and he stared at the ground.

"Are you alright?" a woman asked as she ran up to Shadow.

Shadow slowly stood up and he turned to face the woman. He dashed up to her and stabbed his hand into her stomach and ripped her body apart.

Shadow placed his fingers up to his mouth and licked the blood off of his fingers.

'More,' he thought, 'I need to find more people.'

Shadow noticed a car coming his way and he stood there, the car making a quick stop.

Shadow heard the doors open and the humans stood there in utter confusion.

"What were you thinking, asshole?!" one human male shouted.

Shadow slowly lifted his head and stabbed his arm through his stomach before they had enough time to even move.

The one human fell to the ground and began to crawl away, "what the fuck? You're crazy!"

Shadow ripped the other human's stomach out and he turned to face the last human.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" he shouted and stood up to run, but was face to face with a killer.

Shadow stabbed his arm through the guys mouth and yanked it out, blood flew to the ground and the headless man's body fell to the ground.

"More! It's not enough! I'll kill all of these humans!" Shadow said and jumped on top of a building, "I need more! I need more blood!"


	5. a new home

**Cha.5**

Shadow woke up with a groan when some water landed on his face.

He slowly opened his eyes and he sat up.

'Where am I?' he questioned himself.

He looked down at his hands and noticed blood on his hands of the people he had killed.

"What...what is this?" he questioned in fear, "did I...did I kill someone? No! it can't be! I'm not a killer!"

Shadow heard someone appear and he looked up.

"Sonic?"

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned and gasped, "what is this?" Sonic asked and he walked up to him.

"Don't!" Shadow shouted as tears formed in his eyes, "I killed someone! Don't get near me you'll only get hurt!"

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

"Stay away from me!" Shadow shouted again.

"Shadow, you didn't kill anyone!" Sonic shouted over him.

"I did!" Shadow shouted and placed his hands over his face.

Sonic smacked Shadow across his face and looked at him.

"Sonic..." Shadow said slowly in shock.

"No!" Sonic said, "you didn't!"

Shadow nodded, but he knew it was a lie.

"Come on," Sonic said, "I'll take you home!"

"No! I can't go back!" Shadow said, "I wont!"

Sonic remained quiet and he nodded, "alright, then, I'll take you to where me and my friends go to hang out at."

-

They arrived at the location not to long later.

"Sonic!" shouted a 2-taled, yellow kitsune.

"Hello, Tails!" Sonic greeted with a smile.

"Knuckles is looking for you," Tails reported with a smile.

"Let me guess, he's pissed because I did a no show on today's mission?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tails said and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Sonic said and smirked, "this'll be interesting!" to Shadow, "will you be alright by yourself?"

Shadow nodded.

"Alright! Hey Tails, could you show Shadow to the cabins?"

"Sure!" Tails said and looked at Shadow.

-

"Hello, Knuckles!"Sonic said as he walked into the room.

Knuckles glared at him, "u know, I'm not the boss or anything, but why the hell did you not show up?!"

"umm about that," Sonic said as he pressed his finger tips together.

"well?"

"There's someone new here, a hedgehog that goes to our school."

Knuckles nodded, "you mean the Yanki?"

Sonic nodded.

"Sonic, I don't want to be the one to judge, but I don't want you to get distracted by some yanki!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic glared at him, "are you done?"

"No!"

"Well to bad!" Sonic said and turned around.

"He's only going to hurt you, Sonic!" Knuckles said and Sonic ignored him and left the room.

-

'I'm so confused,' Shadow thought, 'why is she doing this to me?'

**-Flashback-**

"Shadow, whenever we go to Earth, I want to tell you something! Will you listen?" Maria asked.

Shadow nodded, "of course! Of course I will, Maria!"

**-Over-**

Shadow held his head in pain, he had promised her something.

'No!' Shadow shouted in his head, 'not again!'

Shadow quickly stood up and opened the window. He jumped out of it and ran through the woods.

-

Sonic walked up to the cabin and a smile formed on his lips as he knocked on the door, "Shadow?" Sonic called, but receive no answer and his smile faded, "Shadow?"

After not getting an answer for the second time, Sonic threw open the door and ran in. stopping with a gasp, Shadow was gone!


	6. my feelings for you are the only thing

**Cha.6**

'I can't believe this!' Sonic thought, 'he's gone!'

Sonic was in so much shock, but he needed to get help in order to find him.

Sonic ran out of the room and slammed the door open to Knuckles's cabin, "Shadow's gone!"

"What?!" Knuckles questioned in shock and Sonic nodded, "alright we'll split up to look for him!"

Sonic, again, nodded and he ran out of the cabin and stopped in front of the entrance of the woods, 'Shadow, please be safe!'

-

Shadow ripped another human's stomach out.

There was still a total of 4 humans left over and they began to run away.

Shadow ran in front of them and kicked the one in his neck, breaking it.

The next human had their stomachs ripped out while the last 2 ran away from him.

Shadow ran after them the 2, but stopped when he realized that they went 2 different ways.

A smirk formed on his lips and he ran to the left.

It didn't take long for Shadow to find him, who was cowering behind a rock.

He jumped behind the human and raised his hand as he began to charge up his chaos spear.

By the time the human had turned around, the attack had sliced his head in half.

'there's 1 more left,' Shadow thought, "I will kill every human and anything that stands in my way!"

"Well then, that's a problem!" a voice called.

'Knuckles,' Shadow thought as the red echidna jumped in front of him.

"I've seen this before, memories haunt a person's mind and they're taken over by darkness that's in their hearts. It eats away what sanity they have left and they become a craze killer," Knuckles replied, "pain, fear and hate can be the cause of this."

"You speak like you know," Shadow said.

"The darkness that's in the heart of us all is locked away deep into our hearts, growing until there's no light left."

"Who needs the light? The darkness is so much more better for those who haven't experience love," Shadow said.

"You've really taken over his mind."

"I am Shadow! Just a much more darker, evil, side of him. The side that he kept locked away. You can say that I'm his conscience."

"That's what everyone says," Knuckles replied, "I heard about you from Sonic, you always pulled yourself away from others."

Shadow chuckled evilly, " you must have a death wish, echidna," he glared at him, "let me be the one to grant it for you!"

Shadow jumped into the air and shot chaos spears time and time again at Knuckles.

Knuckles dodged the blow and picked up a rock, threw it and stood is a defense stance.

Shadow spin dashed through the rock and landed on his feet, "what to do?" Shadow thought out loud as he walked up to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at him, how should he attack?

Shadow stopped and smirked, "time for you to die!" Shadow shouted and raised his hands into the air.

"No!" Sonic shouted suddenly and stopped inches behind him, "don't do it, Shadow!"

Shadow gasped and froze in place.

'He reacted to his voice?' Knuckles thought.

"Please don't do it!" Sonic begged.

'No!' Shadow thought as he tried to put his arm down.

"I'll kill you!" the evil Shadow shouted and started to swing his arm, but Sonic hugged him from behind and he gasped.

"Shadow, don't do it!" Sonic shouted, "please don't! I love you, Shadow!"

Shadow gasped and he collapsed into Sonic's arms, unconscious.

"Sonic, we have a problem?" Knuckles reported.


	7. my feelings for u r real

**Cha.7**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and he forced himself to sit up, a scream escaped from his mouth and he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Careful," Sonic said, "you're hurt!"

Shadow looked up at Sonic and nodded slowly.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Shadow!" Sonic said with a warm smile.

"I'm not…alright," Shadow said, "there's darkness in me, darkness that I can't control."

"We'll fix that, Shadow," Sonic reassured.

Shadow wasn't so sure.

Sonic frowned.

"Sonic, was your words that you said to me, were they true?" Shadow asked.

Sonic gasped, then he nodded, "yes."

"Why?" Shadow asked, his voice cracking.

"Because I just do," Sonic answered.

Shadow remained quiet as tears formed in his eyes. He gasped when he felt Sonic pull him in close to him.

"Sonic?"

"Don't hide your feelings from me," Sonic begged, "I'll be the one to save you!"

"Can you save me from myself?" Shadow asked and Sonic nodded.

Shadow buried his face into Sonic's chest and he began to sob.

"Shadow?"

"I'm scared! I'm scared of myself!"

Sonic pulled Shadow in closer and he closed his eyes, "it's alright," Sonic soothed, "I'll help you get through this."

Shadow pulled away from Sonic and he nodded slowly.

"I want to show you something," Sonic said and grabbed Shadow's hand.

Shadow looked at him with confusion and Sonic smiled an encouraging smile, "don't worry! It's safe!"

Shadow felt himself smile and he nodded, "I trust you," Shadow said warmly.

Sonic guided Shadow out of the cabin and Shadow looked around, still a little confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"A place where I like to go and relax when I'm stressed," Sonic said.

Sonic stopped and he let go of Shadow's hand.

Shadow turned around to face Sonic and stared at him.

"This is the Mobian Lake," Sonic explained, "my favorite part of this place is when the moon shines on it!"

Shadow nodded in agreement and sat down on the cold grass.

"It's nice," he said, "so much more peaceful then the city."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a city person," Sonic said, "I hate it!"

Shadow stood up and he walked up to the edge, 'do Miki and Tetsushi miss me?' he thought and closed his eyes.

Sonic stood up and jumped on Shadow, "relax! We'll get this fixed!"

Shadow nodded, "yeah," he said, 'I hope so, Sonic. I don't want you or any of your friends to get hurt because of me!'


	8. asault on the one named Sonic

**Cha.8**

the morning sunlight shined through the window and Shadow slowly opened his eyes.

He was laying on Sonic's stomach and he slowly sat up.

'Why does my head hurt so much?' Shadow thought.

He quietly crawled out of the bed and left the cabin.

By the Sonic woke up, Shadow was already gone.

His heart race and he ran out of the cabin.

"Shadow?!" Sonic shouted as he began to look for the jet black hedgie.

Sonic stopped when he noticed Shadow all by himself and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Sonic? What?" Shadow questioned in shock.

"I thought you ran away again," Sonic said and Shadow pushed away from him.

"No, 'I'm alright," Shadow said with a reassuring smile.

Sonic gave off a nod, but he wasn't so sure.

Shadow's smiled disappeared and it turned into a frown, "Sonic?"

"Don't worry, I believe you," Sonic said.

Shadow turned around and slowly walked away from Sonic.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around when he was called and he noticed Knuckles walking up to him, "Knuckles?"

"He's only going to kill you," he said.

"Knuckles…" Sonic started.

"Sonic, I've seen this before! Shadow doesn't stand a chance against the darkness!"

"You've seen what happened when I touched him?"

"He reacted, but will it happen again?" Knuckles questioned.

Sonic rolled his eyes and he began to walk away, but Knuckles followed.

"You can't save him!"

"I will!" Sonic said and glared at Knuckles, "I promised him!"

"Then the promise has already been broken," Knuckles replied.

"No it hasn't!" Sonic shouted with anger, "I can save him! I don't care what you say. Nothings going to change my mind for saving the one I love!"

"You know that's fine, but if he attacks any of us, I WILL do something about it myself. Until then I'll go and ask Tails what we could do."

Sonic gave off a sigh and he watched as Knuckles walked away.

'I wonder where Shadow is at?' Sonic thought and he began to walk down the road, 'dammit I don't see him anywhere!,' he thought, 'where the fuck did he go?'

Sonic stopped him in his footsteps.

"Shadow?!" Sonic called and he began to walk further into the woods, "Shadow?!"

No reply.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Sonic gave off a sigh of defeat and turned around.

He heard something snap from behind him and he turned around with a gasp.

There was a sudden blur in front of him and he felt something grab his neck.

'What?' he thought and he opened his eyes with a little struggle, 'Shadow? Shadow, what are you..no his eyes! They're different!'

Shadow's eyes were pure red, the color they looked when he had been taken over.

Shadow squeezed his hand around Sonic's neck and Sonic gave off a scream of pain.


	9. feelings exposed

**Cha.9**

"Shadow…please…stop!" Sonic begged with a little struggle.

Shadow's grip tighten around Sonic's neck and Sonic tried to pull away from him.

Shadow threw Sonic into a tree and he slowly walked up to him.

"Shadow, it's me! It's Sonic!" Sonic said weakly and forced himself up off the ground, 'why isn't he stopping?'

Shadow ran up to Sonic and he stabbed his hand through Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic gave off a blood knurling scream and he fell onto his knees as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"Shadow, don't do it!" Sonic said, but he knew he couldn't stop him, "Shadow, you have to fight it! Please do it for me, Shadow!"

Shadow froze.

"Shadow! Please!" tears formed in Sonic's eyes.

"Son…ic?" Shadow said slowly.

Sonic gasped and noticed that Shadow was gaining control again.

"Sonic," Shadow repeated again.

"Yes, it's me," Sonic said with a nod.

Shadow threw himself in Sonic's arms and he wept.

"Shh it's alright!" Sonic soothed and he pulled Shadow closer.

"I'm sorry!" Shadow wept.

"Don't be," Sonic said, "you couldn't help it."

"I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Shadow wept.

"I'm fine, you're alright and that's all that matters to me!" Sonic reassured.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't want…"

"Shadow, I'm fine! My main concern is you. I don't want you to suffer," Sonic said.

"I can never forgive myself now!" Shadow shouted through tears.

"Shadow, it was an accident!"

Shadow pushed Sonic away and he ran away from him.

"Shadow! Wait!" Sonic called and began to chase after him.

'Stay away! Stay away from me!' Shadow shouted in his head.

"Shadow!"

'Do not call my name.' Shadow thought as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Shadow stopped by a lake and he looked down at it.

"I hate myself! I hate living like this! I hate everything!" Shadow shouted and smacked the water.

"_Shadow, I love you!"_ Sonic's words echoed in his head.

"It's another lie! Everything is!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow looked down at the water and closed his eyes.

'My opposite?' he thought, "he's the reason why I'm crazy. My double."

He quickly wiped away the tears.

"Shadow?"

Shadow gasped and he turned around, "Sonic…"

"Why'd you run away?" Sonic asked and he walked closer to him.

"Stay back!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic didn't obey, he just continued to walk closer.

"Don't!" Shadow ordered again, "I'll jump!"

"Please don't," Sonic said.

There was a moment of silence between them and they stood there, looking at each other.

"You've touched me, healed me, but the scars wont heal. The scars get deeper as I'm pushed away from those I love. Now I don't understand anything anymore. My mind is clouded with dark thoughts, thoughts that I can't control."

"Shadow…"

"But you've healed me a little, enough to rid the dark thoughts from my mind," Shadow said and looked up at Sonic, "I love you!"

Sonic gasped.

"I love you!" Shadow wept and threw himself into Sonic's arms.

Sonic pulled Shadow close and lightly pressed his cheek to his head.

"I'm sorry!" Shadow wept.

"Shadow, I love you! More then anything."

Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded.

Sonic pressed his lips to Shadow's and Shadow willingly returned it.

'I want to be happy,' Shadow thought, 'and I want it with you!'


	10. running out of options

**Cha.10**

Shadow gave off a groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

The sun was shining brightly and Shadow used his hand to shield it from his eyes.

"Sonic," Shadow said with a yawn, "get your ass up!"

"I'm up!" Sonic said with a moan, "we fell asleep outside, holy shit that's a new one on me!"

"Well it's not for me," Shadow said as he stretched his arms and legs.

"You were a former Yanki," Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah but not all Yanki's sleep on the streets."

"No most of them wonder them."

"Come on lets go back. I'm getting annoyed just standing here," Shadow said.

They made it back to Knothole a few minutes later.

Sonic was greeted by Tails and Sonic just send him a smile before walking past Tails.

"Sonic!" called the voice of a certain echidna.

"Shit," Sonic mumbled when he knew it Knuckles who was calling him, "oh hi Knuckles!" Sonic said with a fake tone of excitement.

"Listen here you little bastard," Knuckles started, "we were looking every where for you!"

"Sorry!"

"Why do you have blood on your shoulder?"

"Umm…"

"Why are you all scratched up?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow stepped in front of Sonic and he glared at Knuckles, "it was an accident!"

"You did this? I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Knuckles, it was an accident!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine! But if it happens again, I'll deal with it myself!"

Sonic watched as Knuckles stomped away and he looked at Shadow.

"You alright?" he asked shadow and he nodded, "come on lets go to my room," he said and he guided Shadow.

"I don't know what to do," Shadow mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll help you, I promised you already," Sonic said.

"I feel so useless," Shadow said.

Sonic stopped and he looked at shadow, "well the darkness is kind of like scars from accidents. We just have to figure out what's bothering you."

"I know already," Shadow said, "and I've tried to heal from it many times, but it comes and bites me in the ass!"

"what was it?" Sonic asked.

"A friend of mine, she and I were close, she was killed in front of me. She asked me to make her promise that I would protect this planet, but I failed her."

Sonic nodded, "what was her name?"

"Maria," Shadow answered, "she was like my sister. She protected me and raised me until she died."

"I wish I knew how to help you, but wait! Tails might!"

"What?"

"Stay here, alright? I'll be right back!"

"Tails!! Sonic shouted and he slammed open the door.

"Jesus, Sonic are you trying to kill me?" Tails shouted in shock.

"Sorry, but, listen! I found out what's creating the darkness!"

"What is it?'

"An accident from his past," Sonic answered.

Tails nodded, "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Shadow Vs Knuckles

**Cha.11**

"And you're sure there's no other option?" Knuckles asked Tails privately in his lab.

Tails nodded and he closed his eyes, "the darkness is connected to his memories, it's the only choice."

"But if we do it, then what about his feelings for Sonic?"

Tails didn't answer the question and Knuckles sighed, 'I don't like that fact that we're playing with his feelings like this, but if it's the only choice we have then alright we'll do it."

Tails nodded, "it's the only option, but the question is, will Sonic accept the offer we're giving him?"

"We'll find out when the time comes," Knuckles said and he walked out of the room.

'He hasn't tried to attack anyone yet,' Sonic thought as he watched Shadow talking to the little kids while he was up in a tree, 'could it be that it's been lifted? No, there's still something more. It's a game and I'm apart of it!'

Sonic noticed Shadow walking up to the tree and he smiled, "hey you?" Sonic called from up in the tree.

Shadow looked up and he smiled warmly, "hello!"

"It's a little late for baby-sitting, isn't it?' Sonic asked with a chuckle.

"I just thought that maybe I should get to know the pest if I wanted to stay here," Shadow answered.

"Don't worry about it, Shads!" Sonic reassured with a smile and Shadow jumped up in the tree right beside him, "here," Sonic said offering him an apple that he had just picked form the tree.

Shadow took it with a smile and he took a bite of it, "this place seems boring," Shadow said.

"yeah until Eggman attacks!"

Shadow nodded and he took a bite of the apple," does he always attack?"

"No, at least, not recently. He hasn't attacked in a while so it's kind of boring."

Shadow nodded, again, and looked at Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

A chuckle escaped form Shadow's throat and he threw the core of the apple out of the tree.

"Damn," he said, "this is going to be one boring life."

"What do you mean!" Sonic shouted and he gave Shadow noggie, "you got me! It wont be boring!"

"Dammit, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed, "don't touch me or I'll break your neck!"

Shadow's threat didn't even mean anything since he was laughing while he said it.

Sonic laughed and he let go of Shadow's neck, "you don't sound so dangerous when you're laughing."

Shadow shook his head while he was laughing, "you never give up, do you?"

Sonic shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "listen, Shads. I better go and get some of my work done before Knuckles kills me!"

Shadow nodded, "alright!"

Sonic sent him another smile before jumping out of the tree.

"Will I see you tonight?" Shadow called before he left, "because I want to see you again!"

Sonic turned around and nodded, giving him a thumps up, "you bet!"

Shadow smiled, letting a chuckle escaping from his throat, "cool! I'll see you then!"

Sonic waved slightly before running away.

"Shadow, you fool," Shadow said to himself and he jumped out of the tree.

"Shadow!" a voice called that Shadow knew to well of.

"Knuckles?" he questioned and turned around so he was facing the red echidna, "what can I help you with?"

"Stay away from Sonic!"

Shadow flinched, "what?!"

"Stay away you'll only hurt him!"

"That's a lie!" Shadow reassured, "I would never hurt him! I would give up my life for him!"

Knuckles chuckled, "that's bullshit!"

Shadow winced.

"It's clear that you want to kill him!"

"You're wrong!" Shadow shouted.

"Why wont you admit it?!"

"It's a lie!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow placed his hands on his head and he fell to his knees, "no! you're wrong!" Shadow shouted and he ran up to Knuckles, shoving his hands through Knuckles's shoulder.


	12. save me from myself

**Cha.12**

Knuckles winced in pain before removing Shadow's arm out of his shoulder. He jumped back from Shadow and looked at him.

"You're a monster," Knuckles said with a chuckle.

Shadow looked up at Knuckles and Knuckles chuckled.

'Looks like the darkness has been released,' Knuckles thought, 'how could so much evil possibly exist in him? Whatever happened he must've kept locked away.'

Knuckles ran up to Shadow and threw a punch, Shadow grabbed his hand and threw him into a rock.

"Dammit!" Knuckles shouted when he noticed Shadow coming after him with another attack.

He quickly jumped over the blow only to have Shadow deliver a blow that caught him off a guard.

Knuckles quickly grabbed Shadow's punches and he stood there while struggling to keep the punches away from his face.

"Shadow! Snap out of it!" Knuckles shouted, "I only want to help you!"

Shadow threw a punch that hit Knuckles in his stomach.

'I can get through him! Could it be that only Sonic could?!' Knuckles gasped, 'of course, Sonic might've been able to rid the darkness completely!'

'Why are you trying to stop me?" Shadow asked, "you know it's impossible to kill me!"

"Nothings impossible!" Knuckles answered.

Shadow chuckled, "you fool! Maybe I would've let you lived, but now I'm going to kill you!"

Shadow raised his hand and shot chaos spears at Knuckles.

'What? How is he able to do that? What is he?!' Knuckles thought and jumped back from the attack.

"Foolish echidna, maybe you would've lived," Shadow said, "I almost feel sorry for you! Chaos spear!"

Knuckles jumped back from the attack and he looked at shadow, chuckling, "pathetic!"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Shadow shouted and he raised his arms, "I'll kill you right now!"

"Shadow, no!!" a voice shouted.

Shadow gasped, 'that voice?'

'He stopped again?' Knuckles thought and he turned to face the blue hedgehog.

"Son…ic," Shadow said slowly, but he quickly shook his head, "NO!"

"Shadow, it' me! It's Sonic!" Sonic shouted again while backing away slowly.

"Be careful, Sonic!" Knuckles warned.

"I know!" Sonic said, "shadow you can do it!"

Shadow quickly fell to his knees and Sonic ran up to him, catching him.

"We did it, "sonic said and he noticed Tails running up to them.

"Sonic!"

"Don't worry, we're fine."

"There's a way to save him," Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "what is it?"

"We delete his memory and we move him far away from Knothole."

Sonic gasped, "but if we did then he'll forget about me!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic, it has to be done."

Sonic nodded and he pulled Shadow closer to him, 'I love you!' Sonic thought and he pressed his lips to his, 'o wish you luck!'

Knuckles rolled his eyes and he picked up the unconscious hedgehog, "I'll take him with me, Sonic."

Sonic nodded and he watched as Knuckles took Shadow away.


	13. epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Thanks for taking me out today, you guys. You didn't have to," Sonic said while they were waiting for their food in the restaurant.

"It's the least we can do," Tails said with a smile, "I'm just sorry that things didn't work the way you wanted it to with Shadow."

"It's alright! And speaking of Shadow? Where did you say he was working now?" Sonic asked.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and smirked.

"Hello I'm Shadow. I'll be your waiter for today," said the voice of a hedgehog that made Sonic gasp.

Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at Sonic.

**THE END!**

**Finally it's done!! my next story is mysterous assassin and i know i've said that before but i put it on hold. but now i'm ready for it!! hope 2 c u all there R&R please!**


End file.
